Konayuki Itezora
|image = Konayuki Itezora.jpg |age = 11 |gender = Female |affiliation = Itezora Clan Sanzu Shrine |weapon = Sōtō Kanazuchi |ability = Soutō no Inu |novel debut = Volume 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 |japanese voice = Rina Hidaka }}Konayuki Itezora (凍空 こなゆき, Itezora Konayuki) is a small eleven-year-old girl who's the last of the Itezora clan located on Mount Odori in the Ezo region. She is the sixth opponent Shichika Yasuri fights for the Deviant Blades. Personality Despite being a child, Konayuki can take care of herself very well. Her personality is likeable, innocent, childish, and gullible. While in front of Shichika and Togame, Konayuki acts happy, but underneath, she is lonely and suffering very much from the loss of her family, and so she makes up a rule about only being able to recieve Soto Kanazuchi if you've proven your strength, in order to keep the two from leaving her. Appearance Konayuki is a petite girl with long white hair, with a bit of it tied on top of her head, and a pair of big pink and blue eyes. Konayuki wears a fluffy white dress that goes down to her knees, some white, fluffy wristbands, and a pair of white and brown fluffy boots that go up to her knees. She also wears a white fluffy scarf, and a brown cloth over her shoulders. History Konayuki was born in the Itezora Clan, a village of people with super-human strength living at the top of Mt. Odori. Of all of the children, she was the weakest one there. When Nanami Yasuri killed her village, she was the only survivor, having witnessed the entire massacre. Plot Volume Six After meeting a lost and freezing Shichika and Togame and taking them to her makeshift home, Konayuki helps them find, and later wields, Kanazuchi, a sword that is too heavy for Shichika to lift and that she recalls was owned by the village mayor's son. She claims that an avalanche had claimed her clan, but they are revealed to have been killed off by Nanami Yasuri in the latter's search for the twelve blades. She also claims that, as per her clan's instructions, she has to be dueled for Kanazuchi. Unwilling to kill her, Shichika goes easy on Konayuki, but she, with Kanazuchi and her amateur status, manages to break his left arm during the fight, ending the duel and thus being the first to hand Shichika defeat in the search for the swords. While Shichika was recovering, Konayuki attacks Kyōken Maniwa, who later possesses her and uses her body to fight Shichika and Togame, but Shichika manages to kill the spirit rather than Konayuki, which knocks Konayuki out. She apologizes to Shichika and Togame for lying to them about dueling her for Kanazuchi, agrees to take it to the mainland and afterward live in the Sanzu shrine, and tells them that she had fun with them and won't feel lonely anymore. Volume Twelve Konayuki is seen living at Sanzu Shrine. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Despite being the weakest of her entire village even amongst the children, Konayuki has enough strength to effortlessly wield Sōtō Kanazuchi. *Ultimate Technique: Soutō no Inu (双刀之犬) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deviant Blade Wielders